1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parking assist system.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there is suggested a parking assist system that searches for a parking space in which a host vehicle is allowed to be parked with the use of various sensors mounted on the vehicle, that calculates an optimal vehicle trajectory to a parking target position set in the parking space and that guides the host vehicle to the parking space in accordance with the vehicle trajectory by automatically executing steering control. Among such parking assist systems, there is a parking assist system that, when a vehicle speed during guidance exceeds a predetermined value, cancels parking assist, such as steering control, and leaves an operation to a driver (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-14776 (JP 2005-14776 A)).